Picture This
by Lost In the Lyrics With You
Summary: Santana Lopez is the nerdy school photographer, who doesn't have many friends. Brittany S. Pierce is the new girl in town, and quickly becomes everyone's person of interest; especially to a shy Latina hidden behind a camera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers. I basically only have a basic idea for this story, but I was hoping you guys could help me on whether this should be g!p or not. I don't have a problem writing it, I just want to know what your thoughts on it should be. **

**Anyways, I'd love to hear feedback from you guys! Please excuse any grammatical mistakes I may have made. Also, I don't know anything about football so go easy on me if I used incorrect terms or plays during the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Glee. I do, however, own a Cheerios uniform. I was Brittany for Halloween back in eighth grade. **

* * *

Santana Lopez pulled out her Canon EOS 60D camera from the black bag that hung heavily on her shoulder. She put the strap securely around her neck, and held the camera steadily in her right hand while she pushed her glasses to the top of her head with her left hand. Her left hand mounted the lens and changed the focus mode, lifting it to her face so she could properly look through the viewfinder and focus on the subjects she was photographing.

_Click. Click. Click._

She shyly pushed her way through the faculty and students that were finding a seat in the bleachers surrounding the football field for the Thanksgiving Pep Rally. She found a secluded area off to the side of the football field, and dropped her bag onto the turf, searching for a good photo opportunity. She spotted a short brunette wearing a white McKinley Titans jersey with the number '5' and 'Hudson' written in red above it, with her arms wrapped loosely around the taller boy's neck who wore a similar jersey in red.

_Click._

"Hey Lopez, why don't you stop creeping on other people and come talk to your favorite lezbro?" Noah Puckerman, also referred to as 'Puck', called from behind her, while dropping his helmet on the turf next to Santana's bag. She let out a chuckle, taking the free time to her advantage and took a microfiber cloth out of her bag to clean off her lens.

"Normally I would slit your throat for outing me but nobody's around. Consider yourself lucky today, Puckerman." She said in a harsh tone, trying not to let Puck see the smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Puck rolled his eyes at the small Latina, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his left hand. Santana groaned in annoyance, and turned to look at the awkward teenager.

"Don't you have a pep rally to attend?" She asked. Puck's face lit up in the slightest way, and she took a deep breath, knowing he was about to ask for something. The only reason she knew this was because the two had been friends for a little over twelve years. Puck had been her best friend growing up, considering both of their fathers worked in the same hospital. They met when both families attended the 'Holiday Extravaganza' at the hospital when they were five, and had stayed friends since. Puck took the popularity route when they started middle school, but Santana found photography and reading more entertaining than drinking and partying.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see, I spent all my money on Grand Theft Auto V Five, and I completely forgot to buy Christmas gifts. I don't start work up again for a few months and I was hoping you would be able to get a few pictures of me so I could frame them and give them to my relatives? I mean, old people dig that stuff." He said, clasping his hands together in attempts to get a positive answer from his best friend.

Santana lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow while listening to her best friend, and let the amused smile stay on her face. She lifted her hand to her chin and tapped it, pretending to think about the question.

"What's in it for me?" She questioned.

"Other than helping out an amazing best friend that's been there for you since kindergarten?" He chuckled and ruffled the top of Santana's head, causing her glasses to fall back onto her face. He quickly helped the short girl properly adjust them so they rested on the bridge of her nose, and stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out a few small bills.

"I'm just messing with you San. How about I take you to McDonalds or something after school and drive you anywhere you want for the next month?" He offered, shoving the money back into his pocket and sending a hopeful smile to Santana.

"Fine, but I don't like McDonalds. Let's go to The Lima Bean." She suggested, ad Puck nodded in response. He picked up his helmet and started to jog over to the locker room where the rest of his team was.

"Thanks Santana! You're the best!" He called from a few feet away, before sprinting to the door that was close to closing. Santana smirked at her best friend, and pushed her glasses back up to the top of her head. The pep rally was bound to start at any moment, so Santana lifted her camera to look through the viewfinder, directing it at the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

The principal of the school, Mr. Figgins, handed a microphone to the blonde and took a seat next to her at the makeshift table and benches that were on the track surrounding the field. The two chatted for a few seconds, followed by Quinn standing up and turning on the microphone.

"Good morning William McKinley High!" She started her speech, waiting until everyone's focus was on her. She was always in her cheerleading uniform since it was a requirement from the literally evil coach, Sue Sylvester; not that she was complaining. Santana brought the camera up to eye level, and looked though the small viewfinder to make sure she could clearly see Quinn.

_Click._

"Now the McKinley High Glee Club, the New Directions, will lead us through the National Anthem." She let the expensive camera hang from her neck, while everyone turned their attention to the school's choir, whispering to their friends about how 'lame' and 'stupid' they were to be in Glee Club. A larger girl stepped forward and took the microphone from Quinn, waiting until the rest of the club started to create the melody with their voices. The girl began to sing the song as loud as she could, allowing her voice to echo through the field; she was beyond brilliant and could reach every note with what seemed to me little to no effort. The kids in the Glee Club aren't the coolest bunch in the school, but they seem to be accepting. Santana had contemplated joining the club, but knew that there was no way she could be able to tolerate slushies' to the face every day, so she decided to stay the quite girl that people knew but didn't bother to get to know.

The group finished singing the National Anthem, and to Santana's surprise everyone applauded them and a few guys even whistled. The head cheerleader walked over to the girl, and gave her a small hug before taking the microphone back and raising it to her thin lips.

"Let's hear it for Mercedes Jones and the Glee Club." The members of the club, including their teacher Mr. Schuster, looked around in shock too. Normally they would get items of food or other disgusting objects thrown at them. She was pretty sure they had a bra thrown at them at the last school function. Santana chuckled, fumbling with her fingers until they met with the familiar feeling of the camera.

_Click. _

"Now, my fellow peers, it's the moment you've all been waiting for; the teachers vs. students football game!" The group of high school students erupted into different cheers and calls, getting ready for the best game of their year. Everyone looked forward to this game because the teachers, who think they're all that, bet the students a week free of homework and exams if the students can beat them. The last three years were successful on the student's part, and hopefully they would be victorious again.

"Let's hear it for the teachers of McKinley!" Quinn says, and everyone 'boo's' them as they emerge from the small ice room to the left of the field. Santana laughed, seeing the distraught look on the teachers' faces as their students tried to discourage them.

"And now, let's give a warm welcome to McKinley's very own Titans!" Quinn exclaimed, hearing the crowd of teenagers chanting and cheering as the boys ran out from the boys locker room in full uniform, carrying their helmets and hoisting them in the air; some of them even pointing to their girlfriends in the crowd.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Now what is a football game without the Cheerios? Come on out ladies!" Quinn called her teammates out, and Santana stood a little taller, awaiting the girls to come out of the girls locker room. Quinn handed the microphone to Principal Figgins, and ran out onto the turf where the rest of her team was. God bless those short skirts. The girls were doing a few flips and other acrobatic moves as they made their way to the center of the field, separating the teachers that were playing from the football team.

_Click. Click. Click._

Principal Figgins announced the start of the game, and the players took their respective positions on the field. The Cheerios, who continued to cheer, ran off to the side of the field. Santana dropped her camera, not finding anything interesting at the moment. She searched for Puck's uniform, but the number '20' didn't seem to be on the field. Her eyes darted around the turf curiously, trying to figure out where the hell her best friend was, and saw him with a few other football players next to Quinn. She rolled her eyes at his not exactly stubble display of his miniature obsession over the blonde.

She was about to turn her attention back to the game, when she noticed an unfamiliar tall blonde walk up next to Quinn. She couldn't properly see the features of the girl, since she didn't have her glasses on, but from where she was standing the girl looked beautiful. She tugged her lower lip between her teeth and lifted her camera, adjusting the zoom and focusing it on the mystery girl.

_Click. Click. Click._

She turned her attention back to the game, which apparently had been going on for a few minutes since the teachers and students were at the twenty yard line, with the students making their way to the end zone. She saw Coach Beiste talking to Puck, and she grinned, lifting the camera to her face and snapping a picture, right before he slipped his helmet on and ran to the field, taking his position to the right of David Karofsky. The whistle blew, and Puck sprinted to the ten yard line, jumping into the air to catch the pass from Finn Hudson.

_Click. _

Puck grabbed the ball in his hands, faked right, then broke left and made his way to the end zone. David Martinez, the Spanish substitute, ran towards Puck, and dived towards his legs. Puck, however, jumped before he could grab ahold of him, and did a front flip into the end zone.

_ Click. Click. Click._

Santana smirked, patting herself on the back for catching the play by play. The students in the bleachers were going crazy, doing chants and cheers as the score changed to 6-0. The Cheerios decided to form a single file line, holding red and white pom poms in their hands and moving their arms in sync with one another.

"Give me a V. Dot the I. Curve the c-t-o-r-y. Victory!" They clapped three times and repeated the word 'victory'. Santana started to roll her eyes because they honestly could not get any cheesier than they already were, but caught herself when she saw the mystery blonde from earlier with a huge grin plastered on her face while waving her pom poms in the air, pointing to the crowd.

_Click. Click. Click._

Santana took in a sharp breath, and forced herself to tear her eyes away from the mystery blonde. Now was not the time to get caught up in her feelings. She had a task at hand, and she wasn't going to let this girl come in the way. She let the camera hang around her neck, and scooped down to pick up her equipment bag, tossing it over her left shoulder. She searched the track surrounding the field for an empty location where she could take more pictures from, and spotted one directly across the field from the Cheerios where the teachers were sitting.

* * *

The students shuffled out of their seats on the bleachers, talking among themselves about the 42-28 victory over the teachers. Santana made her way into the building, even though the students were let out early after the pep rally. She pulled her glasses back down to cover her face, and twisted her combination into her locker. She opened her bag, and pulled out her textbooks from her previous classes of the day, and switched them out for her AP Psychology textbook and notebook.

She heard a group of voices from down the hall, and she quickly turned on her heel to avoid awkwardly standing at her locker. She pushed her hand against the cool metal bar of the main doors to the school, but froze when she heard one of the voices call out to her.

"Hey! You're the school photographer right? Do you mind taking a picture of us for the yearbook?" Quinn Fabray asked once she turned around.

On a normal day, Santana would have questioned how the girl even knew she existed, but at the moment she was too distracted by the blonde cheerleader she had seen earlier. Santana gulped nervously, she wasn't the type of person who communicated with anyone her own age, let alone the most popular girls in school. She stared at Quinn for a moment, and then saw the girl she recognized as Kitty Wilde to the left of her, and the mystery girl to the right.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." She said dumbly, and watched the mystery girl break out into a grin. Her left hand fumbled with the camera that hung around her neck, while her right hand was pushing her glasses to the top of her head. She brought the camera up and adjusted the focus lens, directing it at the three girls.

"Alright. One, two, three."

_Click._

"Can we see it?" The mystery girl asked, and Santana blinked. Was the beautiful girl really talking to her? A silly nerd who liked taking pictures and spent her free time reading? Oh geeze, her eyes were really blue. She looked so happy and curious, how could she say no to a pout like that. Wow, her lips are really pink.

Santana felt her cheeks heat up when she caught herself looking at the girl's lips, and nodded her head, pressing down on the button that made the image reappear. The three girls surrounded the Latina, making small comments about the photo. Santana's heart started to beat quicker when she felt the mystery girl pressing slightly into her back to peer over her shoulder at the picture. The girl's breath was hitting the Latina's ear, and it took everything in Santana not to shiver.

"That's a really good picture of us! Do you think you could print us up a copy?" The mystery girl asked, walking to stand in front of her as the other two followed suit. Santana stared at them, not knowing what to say. Whenever she talked to people her own age she would stutter and make a fool out of herself, but she knew what these girls were capable of and she was not looking forward to embarrassing herself to the point where she gets slushied.

She nodded her head, figuring that was the safest way out of the situation. The mystery girl seemed satisfied with the simple gesture, and smiled. She had a pretty smile, one that made everyone around her smile. That would explain why Santana was returning it. Quinn bumped shoulders with Kitty and Brittany, and the trio started to walk away.

Santana released a small breath she didn't realize she was holding, and tugged her lower lip between her teeth, looking down to the picture she just took of the three Cheerios.

"I'm Brittany, by the way." A sweet voice whispered. It had taken Santana a moment to realize the blonde was staring at her with sparkling blue eyes, waiting for Santana to introduce herself. The other two Cheerios didn't seem to notice Brittany had turned back to talk to the photographer, so Santana cleared her throat, deciding it would be okay to talk to the mystery girl, Brittany, since she didn't look intimidating.

"Santana." She said in return, offering the taller girl a shy smile.

"Santana. That's a pretty name. I gotta go. Don't forget to make me a copy!" She said, jogging after her two friends who were a decent ten yards away from herself.

Santana knew she was blushing, and she was doing all she could to keep the smile that wanted to appear on her face hidden. She filled her cheeks with air, and then let it out slowly, making her way towards the front parking lot to meet Puck. She wasn't sure what made today different from any other day, but she had a feeling that her life was about to change for the better.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue on with it? I want to know what you guys thought about it! ****If you do want me to continue I'll try to put up a new chapter once a week, considering I have classes and work all week long. Any suggestions are welcome! Comment what you thought about the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I can't believe how many of you guys commented on it within the first 24 hours of uploading it. I'm glad you guys seem to be interested in the storyline!**

**I created a poll going on g!p or not, and it's looking like most of you guys don't want it. Those of you who do want it, Santana seemed to be receiving the majority of the suggestions. It's currently a tie between people who do want it and people who don't. We'll see how it goes over, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Glee other than the idea for this story.**

* * *

Puck was sitting in his 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD at the front of the school, waiting for his best friend so they could stop for coffee. He was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel to the imaginary beat in his head when Santana pulled open the passenger door and plopped into the seat parallel to his own.

"What took you so long? I showered and got changed in the amount of time it took you to get your books." He faked annoyance, pushing the key into the ignition and started the car. They sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to find a decent radio station. They settled on a pop rock station, and a Paramore song came out of the speakers.

"Some Cheerios asked me to take a picture for them. No big deal." She said as she tugged the seatbelt across her chest and clicked it into the buckle. She still had a faint blush lingering on her cheeks from her previous encounter with Brittany, but she didn't want Puck to notice so she turned to look out the window as he started the short route to the Lima Bean.

"Hold up. You, Santana Lopez, the shyest girl in Lima, associated with the most popular girls in town?" He asked, and jabbed his elbow into Santana's bicep.

"Noah Puckerman, the most arrogant pain in the ass in Lima, knows the word 'associated'?" She growled back, rubbing her arm where Puck had just attacked her.

"Shut up Lezpez." He shot back, and pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop. Santana simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her wallet, doubting he had enough money to pay for the both of them.

"Are you trying to out me? Seriously, cut it with the gay names." She said sternly, causing Puck to raise his hands in defeat. The two got out of the truck, and made their way into the café. The line wasn't terribly long, considering it was only around three in the afternoon, and the two scanned over the menu. The line dispersed quickly, and it was their turn to order.

"Welcome to the Lima Bean, what can I get you tod- oh hey, Santana right?" The barista asked, and Santana looked down from the menu on the wall to the person who was calling her name.

"Uh, y-yeah. Hey Brittany." She said nervously, and tried to avoid the look Puck was giving her from her left.

"Hey! What can I get you?" She asked cheerfully. She had changed out of her Cheerios uniform, obviously, and was dressed in a simple black blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a pair of cut off white shorts. The green apron hung over the front of her body, and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Santana scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering how the blonde had managed to change and get to the Lima Bean before she did, but shook it off, figuring she and Puck had been in the parking lot a while.

"I'll have a medium Iced Caramel Macchiato." Puck said, breaking the silence. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, silently thanking him. Brittany grabbed a cup from the right of her, and wrote down what he wanted and his name in neat penmanship.

"Alright, and what can I get you?" She asked.

"Uhm- uh, medium Dark Chocolate Peppermint Mocha please." She stuttered out nervously. Brittany giggled and scribbled down her name on the white cup, along with what she was getting.

"That'll be $6.25 please." She said politely, and Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out four single dollar bills and some change. He looked at Santana, pulling out his pockets to signal he ran out of money. She rolled her eyes and handed Brittany a ten, taking Puck's money and shoving it into her wallet.

"Keep the change." She told Brittany, not in the mood to put any more money away now that her wallet was in her pocket. A grin spread on Brittany's face, and Puck elbowed her in the ribs, shooting her a 'what the hell' glare. She shrugged and walked over to the pickup line where they would be getting their coffee.

"Here's your drink Puck. Yours will be done in a second Santana." She called out, and passed Puck his iced coffee.

"Thanks Brittany. 'Tana, I'm gonna grab us a table." He said, and walked off to find a table closer to the open window that overlooked the park.

Santana tugged her lower lip between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers, and awkwardly stood at the counter awaiting her drink. Brittany pulled the sharpie out, and scribbled something on her cup, and handed it to Santana with a smile.

"One Dark Chocolate Peppermint Mocha with extra whipped cream. Be careful, it's hot." Brittany said, as she brushed her fingers against Santana's while handing her the drink. Santana felt her cheeks heat up from the small touch, and it seemed to make a warm feeling spread through her body.

"Thanks for the tip." Santana said, and she took the drink in her hands.

"I could say the same to you." Brittany replied with a wink. Santana's jaw fell slightly and she blinked a few time, not sure what to say. Her cheeks and the tip of her ears were hot, and she kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to form words. She pursed her lips together and nodded her head a single time, tugging her lower lip between her teeth again and looking at the ground.

"Uh- okay." Santana said as she looked up at Brittany, who had an amused smile on her lips, and then quickly averting her gaze to her cup and saw a small heart next to her name. Brittany chuckled, and grabbed a rag from her apron and smiled.

"I have to get back to work now. I'll see you around Santana." Brittany said with a small wave, and walked back to her spot behind the register. Santana let out a long sigh and turned around, walking over to Puck with the objective of smacking the smirk off of his face.

* * *

"Mija! Your father is working the night shift at the hospital tonight so I didn't make the empanadas like I planned, but I'm going to order something from that Chinese place in the town square. What would you like?" Maribel Lopez called from the bottom of the stairs at the Lopez residence. Santana plopped the camera onto her bed, and walked over to her bedroom door to look down at her mother.

"Can I have white rice and some egg rolls?" She asked, and leaned against the railing. She changed out of her school clothes and was in a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants, and a black wife beater. Her glasses were resting on the top of her hair, which was tossed into a messy bun. Maribel shook her head with a smile on her face, looking up at her daughter.

"Santana you look like a mess. I never thought I'd have to say this to a teenage girl but take a break from studying." She chuckled, and picked up the house phone to dial the restaurant. Santana shrugged and walked down the stairs, kissing her mother on the cheek and walking into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Mija, can you run this over to the neighbors for me? They just moved here from Connecticut and I want to make them feel welcome." She asked, and placed a basket filled with an assortment of wine, crackers and fruit into her hands.

"Mami it's almost eight. What if they're all in bed? Plus I'm in my pajamas!" She said, peering at her mother over the top of the basket that nearly covered her face. Her glasses fell onto her nose, and she balanced the basket on one knee and adjusted her glasses with her free hand.

"Oh Mija who cares? Just bring it over like a good daughter." Santana rolled her eyes at her mother's demand, and walked to the front door, slipping on a pair of vans.

"Plus, they have a teenage daughter." Maribel told Santana while wiggling her eyebrows, and Santana widened her eyes.

"Mami! Stop embarrassing me!" Santana squealed, and walked down the steps towards the house to the right of her own. Maribel continued to chuckle once she closed the door, causing a scowl to appear on her face.

She walked the short distance to the house and rang the doorbell. She could hear tiny footsteps running down the stairs, and the door opening. She looked straight ahead and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion didn't see anyone. She turned sideways, and looked down more, locking eyes with a younger girl with wide blue eyes staring back at her.

"Kylie, who's at the door?" An all too familiar voice called, and Santana froze. She looked up when she saw the girl who has been on her mind since the pep rally standing in front of her, with a little girl clinging onto her leg.

"Santana? What are you doing here? Wait, how did you know I lived here?" She asked, confused. Santana blushed out of embarrassment, and looked at the basket in her hands.

"Well, uh, I live in the house right over there." She said, pointing in the direction of her house. Brittany followed her gaze and smiled, realizing she had a neighbor her own age. Kylie looked between the two teenagers and let go of Brittany's leg, running back into the house.

"I was just- well my mom wanted me to- uh. This is for you. Well, not for you. It's for your parents since there's wine and stuff. I mean, it could be for you since there's some fruit and stuff but uh, here." She stuttered out, and tugged her lower lip between her lips, holding the basket out to the blonde. Brittany chuckled at how nervous the other girl seemed to be, and scooped the basket out of the shorter girl's arms.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." She said, not looking at Brittany directly in the eyes. She rocked back and forth on her heals as Brittany walked inside, placing the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, for the welcome and the welcoming basket. I'll tell my parents you were here; they just ran out to get some groceries. It's cool you live next door. I'll have someone to hang out with now." She said, leaning against the doorframe and looked down at Santana's attire. Santana's eyes widened. A beautiful Cheerio wanted to hang out with _her?_ She stared at Brittany and blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Uh, Santana? Are you alright?" Brittany asked, waving her hand in front of the other girl. Santana snapped her eyes onto Brittany's and her face heated up. Holy _shit_. Was she just caught staring?

"Y-yeah. Sorry I should be getting home. See you in school." She said quickly, and adjusted her glasses. She sent a small smile in Brittany's direction to see her looking at her quizzically. Santana swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, and turned on her heal, walking towards the sidewalk to head back to her house.

"Hey Santana? Don't forget about the picture!" She called after the Latina, causing her to turn around. She placed her hand on the white fence that led to the Pierce household, and smiled shyly to Brittany.

"Alright. Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight Santana!" Brittany called from her front door, and escaped into the house once Santana was walking up her own steps.

* * *

"Mija, your dinner is on the counter." Maribel called from the living room. She was sitting on the couch with her legs resting on the coffee table, and a light blanket covering the lower portion of her body. She was eating orange chicken with chopsticks, and flipping through channels to find something to watch. She settled for Law & Order, and turned to see her daughter carrying her cartons, chopsticks and water bottle into the living room. Normally they would eat at the dinner table, but it was Friday night and Mario Lopez was at work, so they were having a girls' night in.

"How did everything go?" She asked, and turned to look at her daughter. Santana was looking nervously down at her egg rolls, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. She felt cheeks heat up, and took a sip of her water bottle. Maribel grinned at the sight, and stole one of her egg rolls.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that." She growled, picking up the other one from the plate and taking a bite out of it.

"You never answered my question." She noted, looking over to her daughter. Santana rolled her eyes, and curled into the corner of the couch.

"It was fine Mami. The parents were out at the store so Brittany answered, well, her little sister Kylie did actually. I told her that the basket was for her parents and her if she wanted some of the non-alcoholic things. Then I left and said goodnight." She told her mom, and finished off the egg roll, picking up her container of rice.

"Is this Brittany girl pretty?" Maribel looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye, knowing that her question would have an effect on her daughter.

"¡Ay Dios mío, Mami!" Santana said, and rolled her eyes. She picked up her water bottle and rice container, and stood up.

"Where are you going? It's Friday!" Maribel called after her daughter, but it was useless, she was already halfway up the stairs. She chuckled, knowing the situation her daughter was going through all too well. After all, she had gone through it herself when she met Mario all those years ago.

* * *

**Yay! There's Chapter 2 for everyone! I hope you liked it. I'm not sure where exactly I plan on going with this story, but I promise it will be filled with cute and romantic situations and then eventually some sweet lady kisses. **

**What did you all think of Maribel Lopez and her close relationship with her Santana? I thought I would change things up from normal Fanfiction's and have them be close.**

**This was a really rough week for me, so please excuse any grammatical errors. I came out to my mom this week and she took it well so that's where my focus has been. I didn't have much time to edit because I wanted to get this posted for you guys! **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed/commented on my story! You're all honestly amazing. Let me know what you think! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing. I can't tell you how incredible it is to read all of your comments and reviews. Thank you for all your kind words and your input on the story, it's greatly appreciated. I still haven't come up with the storyline as to how these two will become so close, but I'm focusing on developing the characters during the first few chapters.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I went skiing this weekend and there was ****no**** internet connection. I just got home so I uploaded it as soon as I could. I promise a faster update for the next chapter.**

**** I just realized I made the mistake of having the story start off on a Friday with a Thanksgiving pep rally, when Thanksgiving is on a Thursday. It would make no sense to have it a week before they go on 'break' so I'm just going to have them have the week off and have the upcoming Thursday be Thanksgiving. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything other than this story idea. I do, however, have feelings unlike Mr. Ryan Murphy; especially feelings for Brittana.**

* * *

Santana pushed open the door to her bedroom, and grabbed her laptop off of the desk that was directly to the right of the entrance. Using her left foot, she shut the door and used her free hand to flick on the lights. Her room was dark in comparison to her shy personality. The walls were painted dark grey with black wooden frames around the doors, windows, and closet. The bed and all the furniture were black as well. She didn't mind that her room was dark, since it made it easier to focus on the brightness of her photographs and other artwork that hung on the walls.

She pulled back the comforter and sheets that covered her bed, and plopped down onto the soft mattress. She tugged the covers over her body, and placed her laptop on her lap. She reached the short distance to her nightstand and grabbed her camera, carefully removing the SD card and placing the camera back on the small table.

She placed the SD card into the slot on the side of her MacBook Pro, and clicked on the link that asked if she wanted to import the photographs. Her teacher had assigned her to take the photos from the pep rally, have them scanned and looked over, and then select the few she thought would be good to publish into the school magazine for the December issue.

After a few moments, the files appeared on the screen. The resolution on them is amazing, thanks to the expensive and high quality camera the school gave her money for. She scrolled through the first couple of the kids making their way to the bleachers, getting organized based on their year. There were the occasionally pictures of couples, and then the handful of Puck in various positions; including the ones of him attempting to flirt with Quinn just before her welcoming speech.

She chuckled when she saw a picture of Will Shuster talking to Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor and world's biggest clean freak, who looked like she would rather be in hell itself than on the dirty football turf. Nothing was _really _capturing her attention, not until she got to the cheerleaders, that is. She quickly sat up straighter in her bed, and looked at the picture of all of them running onto the turf with smiles on their faces in attempts to get the crowd going.

The next picture, however, was by far her favorite one she had taken that day.

The picture was of Brittany was looking almost directly at Santana's camera, a wide grin on her face while one hand holding a pom pom in the air, and resting the other on her hip. She dragged her finger to the right side of the touchpad, and ran the tip of her finger upward, making the image zoom in to focus solely on Brittany's face.

Her eyes were a stunning bright blue with white specks inside of them. Even then the picture didn't give them the justice they deserved. Her smile exposed pearly white and straight teeth hidden behind thin pink lips. Freckles were displayed across smooth pale skin covering her cheeks and nose, and her blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail.

She looked almost as beautiful in the picture as she did in person. _Almost._

"Who is that Mija?" Maribel asked with a knowing smile on her lips. Santana looked up in embarrassment, and quickly closed her laptop as if she had been just been caught watching porn. Santana grabbed a pillow off the side of her bed and chucked it at her mom with an annoyed expression.

"Mami get out!" She said, and Maribel simply shook her head.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked, and Santana's face turned crimson.

"Mami, I don't have a girlfriend. That's the new girl, Brittany. I was asked to take pictures at the school pep rally today and I thought this made a good picture." She said simply. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Ah, I see. Well I guess that answers my question from earlier." She said with a smile, and walked over to close the blinds. She paused for a moment before tugging them down and walking back across the room to turn the lights off. Santana slid her glasses off of her face, and placed them on her nightstand.

"Goodnight Mija." Maribel said, pressing a quick kiss to Santana's temple.

"Goodnight Mami." She replied, and turned onto her stomach. She closed her eyes, willingly letting sleep take over her while the image of Brittany burned in the back of her mind.

* * *

Brittany was getting ready for bed; it had been a long first day of school, already having to perform in front of everyone as a test to see if she would be able to compete with the Cheerios. The school didn't have a dance team, and she was warned by her old friend, Quinn, that Glee Club was a no go, so cheerleading was the best available offer.

The move took a toll on her; sitting through a ten hour car ride with her little sister who couldn't stop talking about the new Disney movie _Frozen_, and having to say goodbye to all her friends back home to move to some small town in Ohio. Her dad had been given a promotion that could give the family a much greater income that they simply couldn't refuse, making the only negative side of the offer the fact that they had to move to the middle of nowhere where they had larger factories for him to manufacture different parts for helicopters.

She was lucky enough to have a family friend in the town she was moving to, and quickly made a few on the team. Back home, all the teenagers were stuck up and snobby. All they really cared about was what they could get out of a friendship or relationship; and were completely self-absorbed. Here they seemed more laid back and down to earth, only more homophobic than she was used to from what she could tell.

There was one girl who was different from the rest, however, but in a refreshing way; Santana Lopez. At first, she seemed kind of shy, but she figured it was just because Brittany was the new girl and she didn't recognize her. She asked Quinn about her, and all she had to say was that she was a nerd who only really hung out with this one kid, Noah Puckerman, who was completely opposite than she was. She liked that the Latina was nervous around her and not just another person who would become her friend just so they could gain popularity, but she wasn't sure if she was like that with everyone.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and quickly changing out of her clothes. She tossed her old clothes into the hamper, and walked over to her window to close the blinds. She reached up to pull the shade down, but stopped herself when she saw the Latina from earlier scrolling through something on her laptop. She looked concentrated on whatever she was doing, and her cheeks were slightly darker than normal from what she could tell.

She smiled, and watched as she looked off to the side, talking to someone who she couldn't see. She quickly closed the laptop, and looked almost horrified and embarrassed at the same time. Brittany giggled, and was soon met with an older version of Santana, who she assumed to be her mother, standing at the blinds. She smiled at Brittany, and Brittany sent her a small wave in response, before stepping back and pulling her own shades down.

_Holy Shit._ Was she just caught staring at the girl next door by Santana's mother? How embarrassing. Brittany buried her face in her hands and walked over to her bed, crawling under the pink and white comforter and while sheets. She automatically wrapped her arm around her stuffed teddy bear that she'd had since she was a toddler, Mr. Curtis.

She reached over to turn the light off, and stared up at the ceiling. She missed her friends back home, but she had a feeling, deep inside, she was going to like it here. She also knew that the reason was one shy girl next door.

* * *

"Mami I'm going for a run. I might stop at Lima Bean on my way home. Do you want anything?" She asked as she tied the neon green laces to her bright pink Nike Free 5.0 running sneakers, and grabbed her wallet.

"A regular iced coffee with cream and two sugars." She called from the kitchen. She was cooking something for dinner, but Santana didn't bother to listen to her say what it was during breakfast. She was too preoccupied with thinking about a certain blonde.

"Ohan you stop by the bakery and grab a loaf of bread to go with lunch?"

"Is Italian okay?"

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll be home soon." She told her mother, and grabbed her phone, headphones and wallet. Her mother waved from the kitchen, and Santana slipped out the front door. She was in a pair of black nike running shorts and a neon green skin tight tank top. Her hair was tugged back into a loose ponytail and she replaced her glasses with contacts, knowing all too well how clumsy she was and didn't want to risk breaking them.

She slipped her headphones into her ear, and put her phone into her arm strap that was secured around her bicep. She glanced over to Brittany's house with a small smile on her lips, wondering if the girl was awake yet. She shook her head, and stretched out her arms and legs as the introduction to 'Thinking of You' by Ke$ha blasted through the headphones.

Running took her mind off of everything; it was one of her favorite things to do when she had the time, along with photography and reading. She jogged past Brittany's house, making her way down the street towards the center of town.

The balls of her feet pressed against the soft material of her sneakers as she ran down the smooth pavement of the Lima sidewalks, and she kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, listening to the music flooding though her ears. She smirked when her favorite song, 'Stay the Night' by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams started playing and she ran a little faster while approaching the corner towards the main road where her school was.

"Humph." She groaned, and felt her body collide with another person's before she landed on hard pavement, causing a sharp pain to curse through her arm.

"Shit." She muttered, and looked up at the person who was staring down at her concerned eyes. Santana groaned, and let her head fall back onto the cement, wishing this would all just be some sort of nightmare.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, and she nodded her head, not bothering to move. The girl smiled and leaned down to pick up the phone and headphones that had slipped out of the girls arm strap.

"I think you dropped this." She said, handing the girl her belongings. Santana put her hands by her sides and pushed herself up, brushing off her now dirty shorts. She looked up and nervously took the phone from the taller girl.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Brittany." She said, and quickly tucked it away in her arm strap. She bit her lower lip when she looked down to the girls clothes, well, lack of clothes. She was in a pair of nike pro skin-tight shorts and a light blue sports bra, showing of a toned stomach. Santana blinked at her a few times, shaking away the images that were running through her mind.

"No problem. I'll see you around, alright? Be careful." She chuckled, and looked in the direction Santana was heading in, and then back in front of her to continue with her run. Santana stood in the same spot she was in when she stood up moments ago, and turned her head to watch Brittany disappear down the street towards her house.

She let out a long sigh, shaking her head at herself for acting like such a loser in front of the beautiful blonde, once again. She roughly pushed her headphones back into her ears and continued to run towards the Lima Bean, trying to get the images of the blonde out of her head before she crashed into someone else.

* * *

"Mija, dinner is ready!" Mario Lopez called for his daughter. He was home early from his afternoon shift at the hospital so he could be home in time for traditional Saturday dinner with his two favorite girls. Santana walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, kissing both of her parents on the top of their heads.

"Hola Mami y Papi." She greeted, and took a seat at the family table in the living room that was conjoined with the kitchen. Maribel placed a bowl of Spanish rice on the table, followed by a salad and a glass pan with cheese enchiladas inside.

"Oi Mami, if you keep feeding me like this I'll be too big to walk through the door." Santana said as she took two enchiladas and put them on her plate with some salad and a side dish of rice.

"I don't think your new girlfriend would be very fond of that." Maribel teased, and looked up at Santana who was rolling her eyes.

"You have a girlfriend now Mija?" Mario asked as he took a bite of his enchiladas, humming in approval. Santana let out a frustrated sigh and pointed to her mother.

"Brittany's not my girlfriend! See what you started Mami?" She growled, and took a forkful of lettuce and shoved it into her mouth, not wanting to talk about Brittany with her parents.

Maribel raised her hands in defense, and placed a forkful of rice into her mouth.

"What are you talking about? Who's Brittany?" Mario asked, looking between the two women at the table. Maribel opened her mouth to say something but Santana glared at her, beating her to the answer.

"She's new to town. She actually moved in next door. I had to take pictures for the school newspaper and I was scrolling through them last night and Mami happened to walk in when I was going past Brittany's." She explained, and looked over to her mother while taking a bite of her enchilada.

"She was zoomed in on the girls face and was practically drooling." Maribel corrected and glanced towards her husband, watching an amused smile appear on his lips.

A flustered Santana stood up from the table and grabbed her plate, walking towards the stairs with it. She mumbled something about eating upstairs under her breath, and walked into her room while shutting the door with her foot.

Mario watched his daughter disappear up the stairs and turned to look at his wife, letting out a small laugh.

"You didn't have to tease her like that." He said, placing his fork down and taking a sip of water.

"It's our daughter's first crush, Mario. Don't you remember your parents teasing you? It's in the parenting handbook under the Adolescence section." She grinned, and stole a bite of her husband's enchilada. Mario smacked her hand lightly, grabbing both of their empty plates and bringing them over to the sink.

"Of course I do, mi amor. That's why I know how embarrassed she must be right now. I acted the same way when my parents teased me about you." He said with a smile, feeling his wife wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. She softly kissed him on the shoulder and looked up the stairs at Santana's closed bedroom door and smiled.

* * *

**I'm so sorry again for not getting to upload this any sooner. I'll try and make it up to you. **

**Anyways, here's the poll on the g!p situation:**

**Yes, with Santana: 11**

**Yes, with Brittany: 3**

**Yes in general: 1**

**None: 10**

**I might not use g!p for this story, only because I don't want to upset some people. I will write it in, however, if there's a large group of readers who want it. If I don't do it for this story I could always write it in for the next one for you guys, I already have a few ideas. **

**Let me know what you thought on this chapter! Any suggestions on what you want to see in later chapters would be awesome to see, just let me know. Thank you all for reading and I promise to make it up to you guys for the late post. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Bologna! You guys are totally incredible. I'm so stuck on the g!p. I don't want to lose anyone because of it, but I also don't want to upset people by not having Santana/Brittany have it. It's basically half and half. If I don't do it for this story, I'll add it into my next one.**

**I went from getting 800 views a week 1.8k. That's crazy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of your suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything other than this idea. If I did I would make Brittana amazing and actually have screen time. **

"Puckerman, you know I don't like parties. Why can't I just go to your family one like I always have?" Santana mumbled from the passenger seat of Puck's truck. He shrugged his shoulders, looking through Santana's camera at the pictures she had taken at the pep rally.

"Because Santana, I'm turning eighteen and I want my best friend at my party. I don't care if you sit in the corner and mope around like a lost puppy but I'll drag your lesbian ass there if I have to." He said with a smile, glancing up at Santana to make sure his words didn't affect the Latina in a negative way.

Santana rolled her eyes, muttering a 'whatever' under her breath as she kicked her feet onto the dashboard. It was a normal Sunday for the two of them, hanging around in the middle of nowhere just to hang out. They would take Puck's truck out and drive until they found a new location to look at. Today it was a mesa overlooking Lima's attractions in a small township called Springbrook.

"You got some pretty good shots- Oh! look at that one! I look smoking'." Puck said, pointing to the picture of him landing his front flip to score the touchdown. Santana rolled her eyes, not wanting to listen to him boast about himself. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see if her parents had tried to contact her, but was met with a blank screen and a picture of her and Puck at the beach from the previous summer.

"Geeze 'Tana, why do you have so many pictures of Pierce on here?" He asked, scrolling through the first few from when the Cheerios were preforming their routine. She reached over to grab the camera from his hands, but he was quicker, holding it away from her grasp and pressing the arrows to look at a few more.

"Give it back!" She demanded, continuing to reach across the center console to attempt to grab her camera. Puck quickly unlocked his door and maneuvered his way to the trunk, crawling into it and holding the camera higher so he could continue to view the pictures with a smirk on his face.

"Gaytana has her first crush!" He teased as Santana jumped into the trunk and snatched the camera, wrapping it around her neck with a scowl on her lips, though her cheeks were a dark shade of pink.

"Shut it, Puckerman. I'll delete every picture I took of you the other day _and_ anonymously leak the picture of you cuddling with your baby blanket." She threatened, and took a seat on the edge of the truck. Puck's eyes widened slightly before narrowing.

"She's hot." He said simply, causing Santana to glare at him. He rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite of his best friend, raising his hands in defense.

"I know, I know. I won't go for her, but only if you promise to get your foot out of your mouth and have a decent conversation with her." He said, and Santana shook her head. She was barely able to function when she was around Brittany, let alone form full sentences without stuttering. How would she be able to carry out a full conversation? The only people she was able to do that with were her parents and Puck.

Santana looked down to the floor of the trunk, kicking her converse covered feet into the hard plastic of the trunk. She let out a long breath, shaking her head slightly. She was never good around other people. There wasn't anything horrific in her past that made her shy, she just was naturally unconfident and had bad social anxiety. She was able to have acquaintances and a few in-school friends, but other than that she was to-herself. She would never be the one to start a conversation or put herself in a situation where she would be surrounded by people.

"I-I don't think I can Puck. She's a Cheerio. She's already way more popular than I am. Those are the girls who slushie and whisper about girls like me, Puck. You know that." She said quietly, tugging at the hem of her shirt. Puck let out a small sigh and walked over to where Santana was sitting and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, causing her to lean into his brotherly embrace.

"She doesn't look like she's one of those girls, San. I get that you're shy and that you wouldn't want the attention that comes along with being friends with her, because I'm the same as she is only in dude form." He said with a chuckle. A slight smile tugged on the corner of her lips and she nodded her head a little, agreeing with what he said.

"Look, all I'm saying is if you think you might actually like this girl you should try talking to her. You don't have to make the first move. We can totally stalk her at the Lima Bean after school every day to get her to talk to you." He said with a wink.

"Yeah like that won't be creepy at all." She said, and wrapped her arm around Puck for a hug.

"Thanks Noah." She said into his shoulder. Puck smiled in response and pressed a brotherly kiss to the top of her head before ruffling her hair.

"Anything for my Lezbro. Now let's get you home. We need to find something for you to wear to my party tomorrow night because there is no way in hell I'm letting you show up in your regular clothes in front of Brittany." He said, and Santana's eyes went wide.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, grabbing her by her wrist and pulling them out of the trunk. Santana let out a small groan. This was going to be the longest twenty-four hours of her life.

Santana groaned when she saw her best friend walking towards her with his arms full of dresses. She didn't like dressing up, but considering her father always had business parties that he would drag Santana to, she owned a lot of nice clothes.

"What are we even going to do at your party?" She questioned, and Puck shrugged his shoulders. He plopped the dresses down on Santana's bed and organized them based on appropriateness.

"The same thing we would do if it was a house party only I get gifts out of the deal, and it's not at my house it's at the lake house upstate. But considering you don't know what those are; I'll lay it down for you. There's going to be music and dancing, obviously. There's gonna be alcohol, and plenty of it. The same applies to the girls. If you find one drunk enough you might actually get the opportunity to become friendly with one, if you know what I mean." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're disgusting. We're not thirteen anymore, Puck." She said while rolling her eyes, letting her fingertips run across a few of the dresses displayed in front of her.

"Not my fault you decided to take the shy route in middle school and have yet to kiss anyone." He muttered under his breath, but Santana still heard him. It was an insecurity of hers to add onto her already long list. She let out a small sigh and shook her head. Puck offered to kiss her once so she could get it over with, but she told him she wanted to wait until she found the right person.

She looked down at the dresses, and then looked at Puck for advice, not knowing how to dress for an actual party with teenagers. He rolled his eyes teasingly, and pointed to the loose fitting dresses, and tossed them off to the side.

"Tight is the goal. Plus you totally have a bangin' body to show off." He said with a smirk, running his hand over his mohawk. Santana rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Puck off the bed. He landed on the ground with a thud, letting out a low groan while rubbing the pain out of his shoulder.

"You're so immature, creep. Now stop checking me out because you know nothing will ever go down between us and help me find a dress." She said.

Puck pushed himself off the ground and glared at Santana who casually shrugged it off, pointing to the six dresses displayed in front of her. He walked forward and pulled away the navy blue one, followed by any that were stripped. It left her with a tight plain red cocktail dress that had long sleeves and a black dress with pink flowers on it. Santana looked between the two and held them up to her, examining herself in the mirror.

"I like that one." He said while pointing to the dress Santana was holding up to her body. A small smile formed on her lips, and nodded her head. She loved this dress. She wore it to her cousins sweet sixteen two years ago.

"Yeah, me too." She whispered, hoping Brittany would like it.

The music was blasting through the backyard, and the sun had just gone down, meaning the bonfire was already in full flame. A few teenagers were hanging out with a beer in hand in the sand, while others were around the bonfire or at the makeshift dancing circle where a bunch of sweaty bodies were pressed together dancing along to the hottest songs of the year. Santana gives credit to Puck; he was able to make a kick ass playlist.

She was awkwardly leaning against one of the pine trees in the backyard, careful to avoid any sap that may have gotten caught in her carefully straightened hair.

She had been handed a cup from Puck earlier in the evening filled with a mixture of vodka and some type of soda. She only took a small sip when Puck was watching her, but other than that she was just swirling it around in her cup while avoiding conversation with the other teenagers.

She could hear a few teenagers chanting near the drinking table, probably because they were playing beer pong on the patio that was directly next to the table. She rolled her eyes at the immature teenagers, and saw Puck playing with a few of his friends from the football team and shook her head.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a car pull up, and a few seconds later two blondes emerged from it. It was too hard to make-out faces in the dark, but she had a clue who it was when she first saw tall long legs peeking out from a tight blue dress and soft blonde curls falling effortlessly over creamy smooth shoulders.

As the girls appeared closer, she bit her lower lip. As she suspected, she saw Brittany S. Pierce and Quinn Fabray making their grad appearance. She glanced down to her cup when a pair of blue eyes locked on her own, and swirled the liquid around in a circle, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. This was going to be a long night.

Brittany clasped her phone in her right hand as they pulled up to the house where Noah Puckerman, apparently a big shot on the football team, was having his 18th birthday party. She held a card in her hand with a gift card to GameStop, figuring all guys were into video games and what not. Quinn didn't buy him anything, saying she was his birthday gift, whatever that meant. She knew what she was implying; she just wasn't sure how far she was willing to go with him.

She knew the girl next door, Santana, was best friends with this Puckerman kid, and hoped she was going to be there. She wore her favorite blue dress and her heart necklace, leaving her hair natural but her makeup slightly more formal- including eyeliner. She normally would stick to a natural look, but something about tonight had made her dress up. Probably because it was her first party at the new school and she wanted to make a good first impression.

She heard Quinn unlock the door and quickly hopped out of the passenger side, waiting for Quinn to meet up with her before they started walking in the direction of the patio where it seemed to be the least crowded. She looked around the backyard while taking in the location of the lake, bonfire, dancing area and the drink table. If she planned on drinking, which she did, she would want to know where she was going in case she took in a little too much and it started to affect her vision.

Her eyes landed on a person who was by themself, leaning against a tree behind the bonfire. As she got closer to the party, she could make-out the person solely based on their body. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress that had sleeves down to her wrists. Her heart started to race, for some reason unknown to her, and she took in a sharp breath. She lifted her eyes to meet a pair of soft brown ones and smiled. By the time she had lifted her hand to wave, the other girl was staring down into her drink. There was something about Santana that got Brittany to feel warm inside, like the feeling of walking into a warm house after being out in the snow.

"Brittany, are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked from beside her, and she shook her head with an apologetic smile lingering on her lips. Quinn let out a small sigh, and took the birthday card out of her hand, placing it on a table with several other gifts.

"I'm going up to talk to Puck. You can help yourself to anything you want to drink. His parents are out of town and they have a ton of alcohol." She said with a smile, and Brittany nodded her head in response.

She made her way over to the table that was lined with bottles of beer, assortments of soda, vodka, and some wine coolers. She grabbed a red cup from the stack and grabbed the vodka, filling it halfway. The other quarter of the cup she filled with orange juice, and turned around to look at the people. She recognized a few faces from the cheer team or her first few classes she had, but none of them were close enough to her where she could walk over and start a conversation. Sure, she was outgoing, but she wasn't sure what to say to the other teenagers.

She kept taking a few glances in the direction of her neighbor, and then looked down to her cup. The other girl was shyer than she was at the moment, but she found it fun and entertaining to be around the Latina. She took a rather large sip of her drink, and closed her eyes as the liquid poured down her throat. With a surge of confidence, she made her way over to the pine tree the other girl was leaning on. She took in a small breath when the familiar scent of lavender and coconut filled her nostrils, and bit her lower lip. This was going to be a long night.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you again for all of your reviews and output. I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to give a little more of an insight of Pucktana's friendship because it'll be important later on in the story.**

**I do have good news for all of you though; this will be the start of when Brittany and Santana actually start to interact more often than just on accidental occasions. **

**As usual, I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter and where the story is going in general. All comments/reviews/suggestions are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged. I'm glad to see you guys like this fanfiction! It makes it more fun to write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have come to a decision on the g!p situation, and I think it would be best to exclude it from this fanfiction. I will, however, add it into my next one.**

**Sorry to disappoint any of you, I just think this story is doing fine without it! I honestly don't have an idea on whether this will lead to them having kids; I never really saw this story going anywhere until I received your feedback. I asked three of my closest friends to read it and ask if it should be g!p or not, and they thought the story was fine without it. Sorry to disappoint those who did want it. I hope you will continue to read. **

**My decision on the g!p was based mainly off what I wanted to do with the characters, and I saw some of you suggest that Puck may have liked Santana? If I get more into the character development of him I might make that happen, I honestly saw it more as him messing with his best friend. I like that idea though.**

**Shout out to tr3at for leaving an awesome review and helping me come to a conclusion! This chapter goes out to you! **

**Get ready for Brittana. I plan on doing a lot of teasing and possibly a little pulling on the strings of your heart. **

**Please note this is now going to be rated 'M' just for drinking and other mature themes. **

******Sorry for the late post, I had major writers block for this chapter. I'll try and make it a good one to make up for it! Plus I promise to try and get Brittana started! I didn't have time to edit this, since I was rushing to get it up for you guys so I apologize for any spelling errors!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own the characters. However, I do own the feelings you get from reading this and I hope that doesn't make you hate me.**

* * *

Brittany reached out and tapped Santana lightly on the shoulder. Santana jumped slightly in surprise, and quickly turned around to see who had wanted her attention. She blinked a few times, staring curiously at her, wondering where she came from and what she was doing talking to her.

"Hi." Brittany said, waving to Santana with her drink in her hand.

Santana looked down to her cup, already feeling her cheeks warming up from the simple fact that Brittany had intentionally came over to talk to her. She bit down softly on her lower lip, letting a quiet 'hey' escape her lips to let the girl know she was paying attention. She swirled the liquid around the plastic barriers that were supplied by the cup, and watched as a few droplets emerged from the cup and splattered onto the grass. She glanced up at Brittany, and smiled.

_ Try and act like a human being, Lopez._ She said to herself, and brought the cup to her lips to take a sip. Her face scrunched up as the strong liquid burned her throat, and shook her head a little. Brittany let out a small chuckle, looking down to the brown color liquid in Santana's cup.

"That looks disgusting. No offence." Brittany said, lifting her own cup to take a sip of the drink. She let out a content sigh, and pushed her weight onto her right foot. Santana looked up from the spot she was intently staring at after having embarrassed herself in front of Brittany for the fourth time in the last forty-eight hours. Brittany looked even better in the blue dress up close. The sky blue material clung to her body, showing off what appeared to be toned abs under the dress. Though, she had already seen her abs when she ran into her a few days previous. Literally. The material stopped around mid-thigh, leaving little to the imagination as long, creamy pale legs peeked from under the dress.

_I wonder what those legs would feel like wrapped around my-._ Santana stopped, not willing to let her thoughts reach that point. She figured it would be best to simply blame it on the alcohol. She looked up at Brittany, her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning from embarrassment; fearing the blonde would be able to know what she was thinking. She coughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while staring at the contents of her cup.

"Y-yeah, Puck made it for me. I have no idea what it is." She said, scrunching her nose up out of disgust. Brittany chuckled, and reached for the cup that was in her hands. Santana stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Brittany simply smirked, dumping the cup onto the grass and handing Santana her cup.

"Try this. It's a little fruity." She said with a smile. Santana blinked a few times, staring at the extended hand and the long, slender fingers wrapped around a red solo cup.

_I wonder what those fingers could- Lopez! Get your mind out of the gutter._ She scolded herself, and took the cup from her hands. Brittany watched her with a small smile grazing her lips, staring at Santana as she parted her own lips and took a sip of the drink.

Santana's lips wrapped around the brim of the cup, and she swallowed the drink with a small giggle leaving her lips after she had a sip. Brittany was looking at her with an unfamiliar expression on her face, but Santana shrugged it off, handing her cup back to Brittany.

"What did you think?" She asked, letting a small smile leave her lips as she took a sip herself, directly where the Latina had. She licked her lips afterwards and smirked. Cherry lip gloss.

"Uh," Santana started to say, but her mind went blank as Brittany ran her tongue over her lips. She shook her head, remembering she was in mid-sentence. "It was amazing." She said with a bashful grin appearing on her face, letting Brittany see her pearly white teeth.

"Well then, Miss Lopez, let's go make you a proper drink." She said with a chuckle, nodding her head in the direction of the drinks table, which Santana obediently followed her to.

* * *

A few songs and a couple drinks later, Brittany was swaying back in forth to the music while holding her stick, with a marshmallow on it, over the fire. It was sometime between eleven at night and one in the morning, but it didn't matter to either of the girls. Santana giggled when Brittany stared horrifically at the burnt marshmallow in front of her, as the flame continued to burn it.

"Blow it out! Blow it out!" She shrieked, turning the stick in Santana's direction, nearly hitting her in the face with it. Santana, who only had a few sips of alcohol in her, was quick enough too lean back to avoid getting smacked with a flaming marshmallow. She shook her head slightly, smiling as she leaned forward to blow out the small flame, leaving a crispy black marshmallow on her stick.

"Gross, you eat it!" She said while plopping the crispy-black and gooey marshmallow onto Santana's gram cracker. She scrunched her nose as Brittany completed the s'more for her and took it into her hands, holding it out to Santana who willingly leaned forward to take a bite. Some of the marshmallow dribbled down onto her chin, and she tilted her head back in attempts to finish chewing without having Brittany continuously feed her more.

"O'ay, o'ay Britt." Santana said through chewing and giggling, holding her hand over her mouth as she attempted to chew the rest of the dessert and swallow it.

She saw Brittany's eyes flicker down to her lips, and her breath hitched. Her heart was pulsating in her chest, and she was pretty sure it was visible in the dress she was in. Brittany licked her lips, looking up to Santana's eyes before lowering them to her lips again. The blonde leaned in, lifting her hand to gently cup Santana's cheek. Santana's breath caught in her throat, and her cheeks were heating up. Brittany smiled shyly, and used her thumb to brush away the marshmallow that was falling from the corner of her lip.

Santana let out a small breath that she didn't realize she was holding as Brittany pulled away, grabbing a marshmallow from the bag and popped it into her mouth with a grin, happily munching away on it. Santana smiled, though her heart was still beating way too fast for her liking.

She glanced around at the large group of dancing teenagers that were pressed against each other, and then up to the balcony where Puck was holing a beer and talking to Quinn, smirking at Santana while pointing to Brittany and wiggling his eyebrows. She flipped him off behind Brittany's back, and turned her attention back to the blonde.

Brittany was swaying in her seat a little, but Santana wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol intake or the fact that the blonde had wanted to dance. She parted her lips to ask Brittany, but she topped herself. Was that a rude question to ask? 'Hey, are you drunk?' She groaned, wishing she was more experienced when it came to friendships.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering how she should go about asking the girl next to her if she should dance. Now she knew what it was like to be the twelve-year-old boy asking his crush to dance at one of the lame school dances. She clasped her hands together, tugging on her fingers nervously. She let out a small puff of air, and turned to look at Brittany who was already staring back at her.

"Let's go dance!" She said excitedly, jumping off the log she was sitting on and reaching down to take Santana's hand. Santana froze, feeling warm fingers lace between her own, tugging her up and towards the mass of sweaty teenage bodies. Santana still hadn't been able to comprehend what was going on, her mind having gone blank the second she felt Brittany take her hand, but she happily obliged to the blonde's lead.

'Talk Dirty To Me' by Jason Derulo was blasting through the speakers throughout the yard, and the group of teenagers were pressed against each other as if it was a contest to see how little space each couple could leave between each other. That's when Santana realized _she _was about to be one of those teenagers; and her partner? _Brittany._ She nervously followed Brittany into the middle of the crowd, and tugged her lower lip between her teeth as Brittany was standing directly in front of her.

Brittany could sense the brunette was out of her element, so she decided to take the lead. She placed her hand on her waist, pulling her slightly closer while the other one took Santana's arm, wrapping it around her neck. She smile, getting both of her hands in place as she moved closer to her, moving to lean down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Listen to the music. I'll guide you." She said with a giggle, pulling back to rest her forehead on Santana's. The tiny Latina held onto Brittany, trying to match the slow rhythm that she was creating with her hips. She was going slowly at first, helping Santana learn how to move her body against her own. As the song picked up, so did her hips. Brittany's hands were slowly making their way to the small of Santana's back, while Santana was trying to do all she could _not _to focus on how amazing it felt to have Brittany grinding into her or having her hands explore her body.

The song quickly changed to 'Danza Kuduro' by Don Omar and Santana instantly relaxed. She had plenty of family parties, all including similar Spanish music, so she thankfully knew how to dance to this kind of music. Though, nobody else seemed to have a clue. They all continue their thing.

Santana rolled her eyes at the teenagers, and with some surge of confidence—which she assumed was brought on by the intake of alcohol in her system—turned around in Brittany's arms so her back was pressed firmly against Brittany's front. She heard a surprised gasp escape the blonde's lips, but relaxed when she felt her hands slide forward to hold her by her waists, lightly gripping the area while pulling her into her body.

Santana froze, realizing exactly what she was doing. She hand never grinded with someone before, let alone the beautiful new girl in town that she potentially could see herself developing serious feelings for. Thankfully, Brittany sensed her hesitation and started a quick but easy to follow passed dance, guiding Santana with her hands. She leaned down, letting her ears ghost over Santana's ear.

"Relax, Santana. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said, slowly pulling Santana's ass into her front, making a small circle with their touching body parts. Santana and Brittany both released a small moan at the feeling, but neither could hear over the music blasting through the speakers. Santana had gained some confidence, watching the other couples dancing and mimicked their actions, slowly taking Brittany's hands into her own and guiding them up her body.

Brittany tightened her grip on Santana, and guided her along to the music. She had about three drinks, enough to get her tipsy but not fully drunk. She wasn't sure if the feeling of Santana pressing her body firmly into her own was as amazing as it felt or if the alcohol was only intensifying the feeling. She glanced down over her shoulder, watching as Santana placed her hands over top of her own and bit her lip. Who knew the shy girl next door could be so outgoing? Not that Brittany minded.

The song ended much too quickly for Santana's liking, because she was enjoying the feeling of letting herself go and having _fun_. She heard a slower song come through the speakers, and she furrowed her eyebrows together. She may not know a whole lot about parties, but she was pretty sure the music was supposed to stay at a fast and upbeat pace. She turned around in Brittany's arms, and shyly wrapped her own loosely around her neck.

She felt a faint blush creep onto her cheeks, and glanced over to where the speakers were set up. She rolled her eyes seeing Puck staring at her with a confident smirk on his lips, and drunkenly imitating Santana by lifting his arms and swaying back and forth. Santana rolled her eyes, looking back at Brittany and letting out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a curious voice, turning her head to try and see what the tiny Latina was looking at. Santana shook her head slightly, and moved her hand to Brittany's cheek, turning her to look at where Puck was still drunkenly slow dancing with his bottle of beer making kissy faces at it, while Quinn was laughing hysterically next to him. Santana assumed she was drunk as well, because that was most likely the only way she would be caught dead talking to the football player.

Brittany smiled, shaking her head at the sight before returning her attention to the girl in front of her.

"Better watch out, I think Quinn might be after your boyfriend." Brittany said, and Santana's eyes went wide. Puck? Her boyfriend? She let out a loud laugh, shaking her head at the irony of the statement. Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, slowly swaying to the tune of 'Bless the Broken Road' by the Rascal Flatts.

"Is that what people think Puck and I are?" She asked, continuing to chuckle. Brittany nodded her head, still staring at Santana with a confused expression written on her face. She let a small smile appear on her lips to pretend she knew why Santana's was laughing, which only cause more giggles to erupt from the Latina.

"No no no. Puck- he's just my best friend." She said with a smile, and scrunched her face up at the thought of her and Puck being a couple. One, because Puck was practically a brother to her and two because she's not even interested in guys; not that she was going to tell Brittany that. Brittany bit her lower lip, letting her forehead relax once she seemed content with the answer.

The song came to an end, and 'Can't Remember to Forget You' by Shakira and Rihanna came through the speakers. Brittany giggled, swaying her hips a little and humming along to the song. Santana awkwardly stood there, staring at the way Brittany's body seemed to move fluidly with the beat of the song. Brittany giggled, and reached forward to take Santana's hand into her own.

"Let's go grab something to drink." She said into Santana's ear, hoping she would be able to hear her over the loud music. Santana simply nodded her head, having no idea what Brittany had just said. She widened her eyes when she felt a strong tug on her arm as Brittany tightened her grip on her, pushing her way through sweaty teenagers to get out of the makeshift dance floor.

Brittany licked her lips, grabbing a cup from the table and thrusting it into Santana's hands. She muttered a 'hold this' under her breath, and stared at the options available to them and smiled. She grabbed the vodka and poured some into the cup, followed by some cranberry juice and throwing a wedge of lime inside. She grinned, wrapping her hands around Santana's and guiding the cup to her lips.

The two locked eyes as Santana wrapped her lips around the brim of the cup and took a sip of the drink, allowing it to slide down her throat. Brittany licked her own lips as Santana pushed the cup towards her, signaling for her to take a sip as well.

Santana was the first to break the eye contact, turning her head to look towards the dock that was now vacant due to the teenagers slowly starting to disperse around the property to pass out. Brittany followed her line of vision and smiled. She quickly took the last gulp of the drink and laced her fingers with Santana's. She bit her lip, wondering if the warm feeling that shot through her body at the simple touch had something to do with Santana or the alcohol that she knew was bound to be in her bloodstream by now.

Santana glanced over to Brittany, following her in the direction of the dock. She always loved sitting out there as a kid when she came with Puck and his family for the summer, and always thought of it as one of the most romantic places a person could find in Lima, Ohio.

She let out a small puff of air that she gathered in her cheeks and glanced over at the beautiful blonde who was holding her hand. If someone had told her a week ago that she would not only meet but get to hold hands with the most beautiful girl in the world, she would laugh in their face and tell them that they were insane. She wasn't sure if the warm feeling she felt was the feeling everyone got when they held hands with someone for the first time, or if it was something that only Brittany would be able to make her feel. Maybe it was a combination of the two. She glanced at the water as they made their first steps onto the dock, and for the first time in her life, she felt _safe._

* * *

**Oh my. I don't know how to apologize enough times! I didn't mean to put it of this long, honest. I got very sick earlier this week and I wasn't able to get on my laptop that often. **

**I know I'm going to receive a lot of disappointed comments on my decision on the g!p, but I hope you guys won't be too harsh. I'm just doing what I feel is best for the story. **

**But, a comment is still a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, my decision and where you would like to see this story going! **

**Thank you all for your patience and if I lose any of you for not making this not g!p, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the story up to this point though! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to hear the positive feedback from all of you guys! Comments are a great way for me to be motivated to update!**

**I must warn you now, I'm a tease. Brittana will never be easy with me. I won't make them have angst between them, only a little if I feel it's necessary. I just like them having a lot of buildup to the end product. Flirting and the getting to know each other is always fun to write, but don't worry, I'll still give you guys a little—**_**somethin' somethin'**_**-to live off of so you don't give up on me!**

**Shout out goes to unicorns223 this week! Thank you for the amazing review and I'm glad you like the story! **

**I got a new kitten this week. I hate it. I know it sounds awful since I normally love cats but this one sprayed all over my bed and made my room and mattress and everything smell awful so I have to buy a new mattress and everything. **

**I do apologize for all the late updates lately, I have so many exams and projects since we're finally back into the regular schedule after all that snow. **

**Oh! If you would like to follow my tumblr the link is: **

** letlovetakeover143. tumblr **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Glee other than the story. Nor do I own the songs. I do, however, own a crazy mini Lord T and a lake house so I know what it's like! Also I own the typos and errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

The water rippled as it crashed gently against the cool sand before the dock. Brittany placed her hand firmly on Santana's shoulder, quickly tugging off her heels and tossing them towards the section of land where the grass turned into sand. She stared expectantly at Santana, waiting for her to do the same. She slowly dragged her fingers down the smooth skin of the Latina's exposed shoulder to her bicep, before letting her hand fall to her side. The small touch alone made a shiver run down Santana's side, as she repeated Brittany's previous actions by removing her shoes.

The sand squished between their toes as they walked the short distance to the long dock, and the back of their hands brushed against each other's. Brittany glanced down at their hands as they approached the end of the dock, and tapped Santana's palm lightly, asking for her permission if it was okay to hold her hand. Santana looked up at Brittany, and then back down at their hands, slowly holding her hand palm up and watching as pale fingers slipped into her own. She smiled at the contrasting skin tones, and moved to take a seat on the edge of the dark oak deck, letting her feet hang a few inches above the water. She glanced up at Brittany who was still standing, and gently tugged on her hand to invite her to sit with her. The blonde offered Santana a shy smile as she took a seat next to her, giggling as the tips of her toes grazed the water, casing a large ripple to glide through the water.

"It's beautiful." Brittany whispered, as if speaking any louder would wake her from the dream-like state she was currently in. She knew she would feel giddy whenever she got drunk, but something was different to her about this. She only had a few drinks, presumably only enough to get her slightly intoxicated—though she had a feeling the girl next to her was more toxic than the alcohol in her bloodstream. The lake seemed to go on for miles, hiding behind trees that were blossoming with new leaves as Spring approached. A few lights from neighboring houses could be seen, along with a bonfire surrounded by a bunch of little kids with sticks and marshmallows a few miles northwest of where they were sitting.

Santana tugged her lower lip in between her teeth, letting the bubbly—and slightly intoxicated—blonde take in the sight of the lake for the first time. She glanced at Brittany with a small smile, watching as her slightly glossy blue eyes scanned over the edge of the water to take in the surrounding houses and trees, and then down to the water. She wanted to say 'Yeah, it is…' while looking at the teen next to her like they do in ever cliché movie and book, but even she knew that would be lame, so she stopped herself.

"Yeah, I've always loved it here. Puck's family gave me a key for my sixteenth birthday since I always asked to come up here to take pictures." Santana said, running her free hand past her knee and to the edge of the deck, running her index finger over the smooth texture of the wood. Brittany let out a small breath of air, turning her head to glance at the Latina.

"Tell me more about this place." Brittany said as a small smile spread on her lips.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Santana said, turning her head to look at the blonde, quickly allowing the smile to form on her lips in return to the one Brittany was offering her. Nobody had ever asked her to talk about what she was interested in, and it made a warm feeling spread through her, similar to feeling she had when Brittany had held her hand for the first time.

"Anything you're willing to talk about. There must be a reason you like this place so much, other than the fact it's breathtaking." She said with a small chuckle, letting go of Santana's hand to pull it into her lap, running her fingertips over the length of her forearm. Santana's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes quickly darting down to her arm that Brittany was absent mindedly caressing. She cleared her throat, running her free hand through her hair, trying to act as if her touch wasn't affecting her.

"W-Well, uh, the first time I came here was the summer going into the first grade, and Puck had invited me to stay the weekend up here with him and his family." She started the story, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

_Six and a half-year old Santana Lopez chased after her best friend with a grin spreading onto her face. Her little legs weren't as long as his were, but she was a lot faster than he was. The duo had just finished watching 'The Little Mermaid' since it was the only movie they were able to find in the house. _

_Puck grinned as he ran towards water, tugging the red and white t-shirt off his tiny body and tossing it into the sand. They were both in their swim suits already, since Puck's older sister, Camilla, agreed to watch them while they went swimming. Camilla Puckerman was a senior in high school, so considering the fact that one of the cool older kids was hanging out with them was enough for the two soon-to-be first graders to go off and brag to their friends when school started back up. Hanging out with the older kids instantly made them cool, apparently. _

_ "Come on guys! You better get in before it's time for the bonfire." Camilla said, glancing down to the camera hanging around her neck. She pressed a few of the buttons, looking through the few pictures she had already taken upon their arrival with a smile on her face._

_Santana stopped as her toes squished in the soft sand, and she quickly tugged off her sundress, following after her best friend towards the edge of the dock. The two clasped their hands together and turned their heads back to Camilla who shook her head with a smile. She lifted the camera and held it to her face, looking through the viewfinder and adjusting the lens to get a good shot._

"_Ready? one... two… three!" Camilla called out to the two children, and watched as the two glanced at each other with grins on their face. _

Snap.

_The two kindergarten graduates turned to stare at the water they were about to jump into, and let out a giggle before bending their knees and jumping outward, casing small splashes to emerge from where they had disrupted the peaceful water. _

Snap. Snap. Snap.

* * *

"Puck has a sister?" Brittany asked curiously, and Santana let out a small chuckle while slightly shaking her head.

"That's not something I would lie about. Camilla is pretty cool; she lives in LA now with her husband. Surprisingly they've been together since they were sophomores in high school. They were our age when Puck and I were kids. She was practically a sister to me." Santana explained, tugging at the end of her dress to distract herself from the soft and warm fingertips running up her forearm and to her elbow.

"Is she the reason you go interested in photography?" Brittany asked, looking down to the water and wiggling her toes around to cause ripples to cut through the water. Santana let a small giggle escape her lips and she nodded her head.

"She's part of the reason; but that's a story for another time. I wasn't done with my story!" She said, watching the rippling water disturb the peaceful calm. Brittany let a small smile tug on the corners of her lips, and moved to rest her cheek on Santana's shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on the water as she strained her ears to listen to the Latina's quiet voice in comparison to the loud music and other teenagers.

* * *

_ "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Santana said with a grin on her face, jumping up and down with extended arms. Droplets of water fell off her tiny body, rolling down her bare stomach. She placed her wet hands on Camilla's shoulder, standing on her tippy toes in attempts to see the picture she just took. The older Latina chuckled, and let the camera rest on the small table next to her lounge chair, reaching back to grab ahold of Santana's tiny frame. The six-year-old let out a loud giggle, squirming around in her arms as she was being tickled._

"_Hey! Lemme go Cam!" She shrieked, trying to pull away from tan fingers wiggling against her sides. Puck stood on the dock, rolling his eyes at his older sister and his best friend. He crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his foot on the ground, clearly annoyed that (S) ditched him for his older sister._

"_I'm gonna go play with Jake." He said with a small pout, running towards the yard where his little brother was walking around with a bucket over his head and a long stick in his head, marching around letting small murmurs leave his lips. He was in his swim trunks already, making his way through his other family members who were gathered at the lake house for a 4__th__ of July party._

_Santana shrugged a little, happy that Camilla had finally stopped tickling her. The older teen rested the small Latina on her lap, running her fingers through her wet hair to get the knots out. The six-year-old leaned back into Camilla, feeling the older girl rest her head on top of hers to look at the lake with the small girl. She pressed a small kiss to the top of her head, and let out a content sigh. Santana let a small yawn leave her lips in return, watching the sky change from a light blue to a pinkish orange._

_ "Cam, this place looks like the river in 'The Little Mermaid' when Prince Eric tries to kiss Ariel." Santana said, letting out an exasperated sigh and looking at the water. Camila chuckled, moving to rest her chin on her shoulder and kissed her temple lightly. _

_ "You're right, kiddo." She agreed, grabbing a towel from the table situated next to her lounge chair and wrapping it around the small body on her lap. _

_ "Hey Cam?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "What if Ariel wanted to kiss a Princess instead of a Prince?" Santana asked innocently, finding the idea of kissing a boy _disgusting. _Camilla's eyebrows scrunched together and her lips pursed. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, lifting her hand so she could run her fingers through Santana's damp hair slowly, keeping her eyes trained on the water._

_ "Well, then Ariel would kiss a girl. It doesn't matter who she kissed, it's essentially whoever she fell in love with would break the curse, right? So if she fell in love with a girl, she would kiss the girl." Camilla explained, and watched the small girl's face soften in understandment while nodding her head. _

_ "Oh okay." Santana said in a small voice._

_ "Why? Do you think you would want to kiss a girl instead of a boy?" Camilla asked carefully, not sure if the younger girl knew anything regarding sexuality. _

_ "Boys are gross, and girls are fun to play with at recess." She said with a small shrug, turning around to wrap her tiny arms around Camilla's neck. _

"_Besides, kissing is gross. Everyone had coodies now anyways. If I was to kiss anyone, I would want my first kiss to be here though, and then I could be a princess too." The six-year-old commented, and Camilla let out a small chuckle, nodding her head._

* * *

Brittany swung her feet gently into the water, giggling at the cold feeling. She listened as Santana told her story, and politely listened with interest. She jumped slightly when she heard Santana let out a small squeal, turning to look at her with wide blue eyes. Santana shook her head, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"S-sorry. I just love this song." She said with a small smile, lifting her arm to rub the back of her neck, looking down to her feet that were outstretched in front of her. Brittany nodded her head, straining her ears to listen to the unfamiliar song fill her ears. She quickly got to her feet, and outstretched her hand to Santana.

"Dance with me." She said in a small voice, looking down to the tan hand that shyly grasped onto her own. Santana awkwardly stood up, shivering slightly as a breeze blew in from the water. Brittany shook her head with a smile on her lips, wrapping her arms securely around the small of the Latina's back, pulling her into her.

Santana looped her short arms around Brittany's neck, gasping slightly at how closely Brittany was holding her. She lifted her head slightly, letting her eyes roam over thin pink lips, a freckled covered nose and cheeks, and then locked eyes with the blonde.

"What song is this?" Brittany asked, slowly starting to move the two along to the slow pace of the music.

"Oh, it's _Without You_ by Lana Del Rey. She's an indie pop singer, not very popular with teenagers around here. I found her one day while I was at the antique book store in town; the shop owner is into this kind of music. She got me hooked on her a summer ago." She said with a small smile, watching as Brittany's hair fell onto her face from nodding her head. Santana nook her head a little, letting out a small chuckle as she pulled her left hand back to tuck it behind a small ear.

She let her fingers remain on Brittany's cheeks for a few seconds, brushing them across strong cheekbones. Brittany's breath hitched slightly at the soft touch from the other girl, who was looking over her face with curious but gentle eyes. She let a small sigh leave her lips when Santana wrapped her hand back around her neck.

"Did you ever get it?" Brittany asked in a small voice, pulling back and taking Santana's hand in her own, twirling her around with a small giggle on her lips while slipping her arms back around her waist, swaying her to the music.

"Hm?" Santana asked, licking her lips once Brittany pulled her back into her strong arms to sway her along to the music.

"Your first kiss; was it here?" Brittany asked, and Santana's cheeks flushed. She looked past Brittany to see Puck holding her camera in his hands, and she glared, almost forgetting that Brittany was talking to her. She shook her head a little at Puck, who muttered 'how does this thing work' as Quinn giggled, hanging onto his arm. She rolled her eyes as he lifted it, taking a few pictures of the two girls. Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck, hiding from the camera.

"No. I-I haven't had my first kiss yet." She admitted quietly, cursing under her breath that the song had finished right before she said it so it was clearly heard by Brittany. 'Holy Grail' started playing in the background, and she bit her lip, hoping there was a chance Brittany hadn't heard her.

The blonde stilled the duo, pulling her head back slightly so Santana would have to look at her. She let a weak smile form on her lips, and moved her hands to rest on Santana's hips.

"Really?" She asked, not believing that a girl as beautiful as Santana—minus the fact Quinn said she was a 'loser'—had never been kissed. Santana nodded her head, averting her gaze back to Puck who was still drunkenly taking pictures of her and Brittany. The blonde turned around and rolled her eyes, before turning back to Santana with a small smile on her lips.

She lowered her eyes to take in the sight of plump dark lips, and unknowingly licked her own. She let out a small breath, pulling Santana closer to her while lifting her eyes to look into nervous brown ones. She couldn't do this, it wouldn't be right to steal the Latina's first kiss. If she hadn't known that the smaller girl had never been kissed, she would have made her move. In fact, she spent a good portion of the night attempting to flirt with the other girl so she would be able to crack the photographer's shy shell by the end of the night. She settled for leaning down to press a small kiss onto a smooth forehead, looking out at the water that glowed with the reflection of the moon.

"Just be patient. You'll find your prince or princess one day." She said in a small voice, knowing exactly why the other teen would want a fairytale first kiss—since she had wanted one growing up as well. If she had waited eighteen years for her first kiss, she was going to make sure she got it. She wouldn't take it from her one night when they were both drunk, that wouldn't be fair. She smiled down at Santana, wondering how she would be able to give the other girl her childhood dream. All she had to do now was get the Latina to be her friend, and make sure she didn't kiss anyone until she could get the other girl back here.

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm sorry that took so long to be put up. My phone totally just shut down and I lost everything on it so that took up a lot of my time trying to figure out a solution. I hope this chapter makes up for it in a way? I have no idea what to do for the next one, however, so any ideas are welcome!**

**I would love to hear your comments! Anyways, Happy St. Patty's Day to all my Irish readers out there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
